


Lamia

by MissLefroy



Series: Duelling Club [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime, Crime & Horror, Gen, Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Ella siempre hará lo que él le pida. Y no duda en complacerle de la manera más cruel posible.
Series: Duelling Club [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193768





	Lamia

El sonido de tus zapatos retumba por toda la sala cuando andas. Te acercas a él, que te acaba de reservar la mejor de las víctimas. Es una sangre sucia. Te va a encantar deshacerte de ella.

—Es tuya, Lamia —te susurra.

Sonríes al verla. Te agachas a horcajadas y arrastras serpenteando hasta ella. Siseas algo al ver que no puede apenas moverse y te relames solo de pensar en todo lo que tienes pensado hacerle.

Sacas sigilosamente la daga que llevas en el bolsillo. Pasas el frío acero por su piel, en su estrecho cuello, justo donde más palpita la sangre.

Tardas unos segundos en decidirte, ya que podrías jugar con ella. Sin embargo, le asestas sin más una tajada, salpicándolo todo.

Él, tu maestro, se ríe. Y tú ríes con él.

—Me encanta tu destreza, Nagini —te vuelve a susurrar—. Eres, sencillamente, única.

Suspiras.

Nadie, jamás, te hace sentir como lo hace él.


End file.
